


Day and Night

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke met in college and their relationship bloomed unexpectedly. With a change in schedules they aren't able to spend much time together anymore. But that doesn't mean that they can't work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night

Being in a relationship was never an easy commitment to make. Sasuke sure never expected it to last as long as it had. They had always been as different as day and night. Naruto was loud and opinionated while Sasuke preferred to observe and evaluate. But here they were. It probably had much to do with a certain knucklehead that didn’t know when to give up and didn’t know how to leave him alone. But as time had passed he had grown used to the idiot always being around. 

They met in college and now the loudmouth had graduated while Sasuke had yet another year left. It didn’t take a genius to graduate top of his class in graphic design, is what Sasuke always argued when asked why it had turned out that way. Fact was that things were now different and surely this would be the end for the two. Or at least that’s what most, including Sasuke, had expected.

A change in stages of their lives meant a change in schedules as well. No longer would they stay up pulling all nighters keeping each other company, or rather, Naruto distracting Sasuke in some way or another while he tried to study.

Now, Naruto had several temporary jobs to keep himself from falling behind financially. Naruto never came from money so he knew the value of hard work. It wasn’t like Sasuke’s family was particularly rich but he was never one to ask for a hand out, he had too much pride for that. So he too had his fair share of odd jobs while handling his school workload. 

As a result of this, Naruto worked an inhumane early shift at one place and was on call as a substitute teacher for another place. How the idiot ever qualified to teach anyone anything was anyone’s guess. That place was definitely questionable just for hiring him to begin with and must’ve been really hurting for help to take him on. If they only knew that Naruto still used his fingers to count and claimed to see numbers as pictures instead of values, they might have reconsidered their decision. But that was information that few people needed to know about the moron, Sasuke would keep it in his own arsenal of things that proved the blond was an idiot.

Today, Naruto had a 4am shift that he needed to be up for. Sasuke looked at the clock as he returned from his own job at the school, 2:36am. He made his way around the dark room with little noise so as to not awaken the blond. Dressed in a tshirt and boxers, he slipped under the covers carefully to not disturb the sleeping body beside him. He made himself comfortable and prepared to sleep when a heavy arm landed on him with a muffled whisper of his name.

“Sasuke” 

“Go back to sleep, you have some time left” Sasuke whispered back.

“Nnnn … I gotta take a piss” the blond responded and headed for the bathroom.

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to begin dozing off, he was exhausted. He hated dealing with idiots and his job required exactly that. It was mentally tiring to have to communicate with such incompetent morons. He often wondered how some of them even made it into college to begin with. So when Naruto returned to the room, Sasuke was already falling into an unconscious state of sleep. Naruto looked at him all cozy inside the covers, then looked at the clock. He still had some time. It was a good thing that his job was but a short walk away and if he drove he’d have at least 10 more minutes than usual. It was all the encouragement he needed.

He crawled into the covers and cuddled the sleeping bastard. An angry groan came from him in response but Naruto didn’t care and, instead of backing off, he continued. He pulled Sasuke closer to him and placed a kiss below the other’s ear. But, now that he had him this close, why stop at just that when the other’s familiar scent was so inviting?

He nuzzled his neck and began placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin. His hands snuck beneath the shirt in search of more skin there. They traveled to the Uchiha’s chest as his fingers lightly pinched an already hardening nipple. Releasing it, he moved his hand down the muscled torso and into the boxers below. Naruto palmed the package underneath carefully, bringing him slowly to full attention.

A moan came from his victim and he smiled in amusement. Today was going to start on a good note. He quickly pulled Sasuke onto his back and captured his mouth in a languid kiss. Sasuke’s arms wrapped around him, his legs coming up to accommodate him closer to where he needed him.  
Naruto began to move against the other creating the friction that he so desired. Sasuke arched into the hips above his, grinding back insistently, and bit the blond's lower lip, gently tugging it and receiving a low groan for his efforts. Naruto stared at the man beneath him who smirked back in an unmistakable challenge. One that Naruto was never able to back down from. Separating momentarily they both scrambled to rid themselves of their clothing. 

Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the bed and latched onto his nipple. He scraped it lightly with his teeth before licking it softly with the tip of his tongue. After giving the other nipple the same treatment, he crawled down Naruto’s toned body, landing kisses and nipping lightly at whatever skin he could catch between his teeth in his rush to his prize. Once he reached his goal, he placed his hand around it for control. He locked eyes with the blond who was making himself comfortable by placing both pillows at his back, blue eyes locked on him, ready to enjoy the show. 

Once Sasuke was sure he had Naruto's attention he began his performance. He licked carefully around the head of the blond's erection before taking it into his mouth slowly. The blond watched, speechless, with his mouth partially open as the wet heat of that perfect mouth surrounded his length. Little by little Sasuke began to take him in until he was able to swallow him whole. 

Naruto’s fought to keep focus and keep himself from coming at the sight alone as the other sucked and licked his dick from base to tip, dark eyes scorching and focused on his, daring him to outdo this performance, all the while jerking him off with his hand. He sat up and reached for Sasuke’s waist, angling his ass within reach, not about to deny that provocation.

“Come here.”

He pulled the Uchiha closer while the dark haired man continued the movements of his mouth over his hardness. He then reached for the nightstand where he searched for the bottle of lube. Once he had the viscous substance in hand, Naruto pulled the other’s leg over him and began to work on him as well. 

He licked his scrotum and up toward his ass eliciting sounds that sent vibrations on his cock as the other continued to suck him off with increasing vigor. If this was a contest of who could make the other feel better, Naruto was not going to lose. 

He ran his thumb around Sasuke’s tight ring before running his tongue along the perimeter. Wrapping a hand around the other’s hardon, the blond began pumping it slowly. He reached for the lube with his free hand, grabbing it and pouring a generous amount directly above Sasuke's hole, watching it drip down over the puckered entrance and down onto his balls. He bit his lip and suppressed the noise attempting to claw its way from his throat as he imagined it as his own seed making the journey instead. A thumb slid through the slippery liquid, stroking through the shiny path it had made over Sasuke's backside slowly. 

Sasuke leaned into the familiar pressure with a groan at the teasing warmth of the thumb sliding on his entrance and pressing in shallowly before drawing back out. He was beginning to feel he was losing this battle. Not wanting the moron to overcome him so easily, he tried a new tact, taking one of Naruto’s balls into his mouth and sucking hard before moving further down, licking his perineum and around his ass as well. 

It was Naruto who took the upper hand however, when his slipped two coated fingers into Sasuke and aimed straight for his prostate. 

“Ahhhh” Sasuke lifted off Naruto instantly, having lost his concentration momentarily. He turned his head back and glared through half lidded eyes at the idiot who was no longer playing fair. Of course Naruto’s unpredictability was always something to be aware of. The blond just grinned triumphantly before gently pulling his fingers out and thrusting them right back in the moment Sasuke was ready to resume his previous activity. 

Another moan escaped the dark haired man, but this time he wasn’t given a chance to recollect as Naruto began pumping his fingers in and out of him twisting and turning, spreading him and rubbing his insides in the most teasing ways. Sasuke hung his head, now face to face with Naruto’s boner, but unable to concentrate on much more than keeping himself raised above the blond. 

Once again Naruto pulled his fingers out, leaving Sasuke feeling empty but not long enough to complain because in a blink he found himself on his back with the blond hovering over him whispering sinfully in his ear “I want you."

Those three words sent shivers up his spine and tore down all inhibitions. He pulled the blond back by the hair and kissed him like the world was coming to an end. Naruto’s response was eager as he aligned himself and quickly pushed through, pausing to allow Sasuke a moment to voice his slight discomfort. 

Sasuke shifted under the expectant blue gaze as he wrapped his legs around the tan waist and squeezed slightly. “We’re running out of time” Sasuke groused, turning his head to the side “just fuck me already, dumbass.” A request or demand that came out much breathier than he would ever admit. 

Without further invitation, Naruto pulled out to the head before slamming balls deep back into Sasuke’s heat. They both moaned and Naruto began steadily thrusting as Sasuke moved to meet him thrust for thrust. Blunt nails dug into the skin of Naruto's back as the punishing pace continued.

Abruptly, Naruto rolled onto his back, pulling Sasuke on top of him and ceasing his movements. Sasuke glared down at him, irritated.

By way of explanation Naruto only smirked and said, “Ride me."

Sasuke, lost to the sensations, was already aligning himself above the other’s rigid length.

A satisfied sigh echoed in the still dark room as Sasuke took Naruto inside of him to the hilt and began to move. Naruto’s hands came up to his ass, aiding the movement and creating space for absolute penetration. He began to move his own hips up while Sasuke continued his back and forth rhythm. His head thrown back as he lost himself to the ecstasy that only Naruto could give him. 

Naruto watched mesmerized as his boyfriend continued to ride his dick. His heart swelled at the thought of being allowed to have such a beautiful creature. He sat up and latched onto the pale column of throat exposed to his eager eyes. It was rare that Sasuke would allow him to suck on his neck so freely so he would enjoy it to the max.

He placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and another at his hip. Sasuke’s hand found his thigh for support as Naruto took to pistoning in and out of him with incredible force. Sasuke’s brain was short circuiting from the over firing of nerve endings and he grabbed Naruto’s head with his free hand encouraging him to suck on his neck harder.

“Don’t stop,” he pleaded, to what he was referring, neither of them knew and it didn’t matter.

Naruto sucked harder, sure to leave a massive bruise on the delicate skin, a mark of possession as sure as a tattoo, while he gripped the other’s hip with brutal strength as he continued his unforgiving pace. Both were having difficulty keeping it up much longer as their lungs begged for oxygen, their muscles tensing and spasming with the sporadic waves of pleasure washing over them.

“So close,” Naruto breathed out, his breath fanning over the newly formed hickey on his counterparts neck. He bit down once more to solidify the mark before throwing his head back as ecstasy slammed through him.

“Sasuke!” The blond screamed out as he came inside of the Uchiha, filling him to the brim with his release as his hips jerked. 

“Naruto! Naru-ohhh!” was Sasuke’s only response as he followed Naruto into oblivion, coming hard on both their chests after feeling Naruto’s own release inside of him. His insides milked the blond of every last drop as his muscles fluttered around him. 

The both sat there catching their breath for a few moments before disconnecting and going to clean their sated bodies quietly as the reality of the hour set back in.

Sasuke crawled back into bed feeling boneless and thoroughly exhausted. Naruto searched for his clothes as he now raced the clock to make it to work on time and headed for the door with a smile on his face. He was ready to leave when he realized he’d forgotten something and ran back inside. He raced into the bedroom and kissed Sasuke awake one last time.

“I’ll see you later” he pulled away and took one last look at the still thoughtless Uchiha before placing one last kiss to his lips and tripping over a cord on his way back out the door. 

To say that he disliked his job would be the understatement of the year, but it paid the bills and it was an honest living. It was days like these that made it all worth it. One day he’d be able to pursue his dreams and do some freelancing from wherever the Uchiha’s job would take them. Until then, he looked forward to the moments that put a smile on his face that he couldn’t seem to wipe off. It wasn’t always about sex, although he had no complaints there, it was being able to come home at night to the broody bastard and waking up to next to him that made his day. Even if right now it was only for the few minutes that night transitioned into day and day into night. For the time being he would rise and shine and allow the moon to rest until they could meet again.


End file.
